Are Mommy and Daddy Angels?
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: Jean and Scott tell their sixyearold granddaughter why her parents can't be there to see her grow up. mentionings of Jott and Romy Oneshot


I don't know where this came from. I was just thinking about my friends and I's kids of the X-men and this is what came from it.   
  
-  
  
"Grandma?" six year old Kylie LeBeau asked, coming into the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her grandmother to respond.  
  
Jean Grey-Summers put down the dish she was washing turned around to address the speaker.  
  
"Yes?" the once-red-haired telepath answered.  
  
"What were my mom and dad like?"  
  
Jean smiled sadly and took a seat next to her granddaughter. "Well, what exactly did you want to know?"  
  
"Everything." She replied.  
  
Jean half-laughed. "You want me to summarize 27 years in..." she looked at the clock, "the 30 minutes that are left before bedtime."  
  
The little girl nodded. "Well, me and Kendal never got to know them and Jordan was talking about something that happened when he was little and Mommy was in his story and it's not fair that he gets to know everything and we don't know anything..." Kylie's eyes had filled with tears while she spoke.  
  
Jean put her arms around the child. "Shh... It's okay, Hunny. I'll tell you. Don't cry."  
  
Kylie sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Okay... What did they look like?"  
  
"Baby, haven't you seen pictures?" Jean asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanna know what you thought of them."  
  
"Well, your mother was my first child. She had red hair like yours and the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen. Your Grandpa Scott's eyes."  
  
"Grandpa Scott doesn't have eyes, silly." Kylie smiled.  
  
Jean laughed. "Yes, he does."  
  
"How come I've never seen them?" she asked, sound like she didn't believe her.  
  
"Because he has to wear his glasses all of the time." Jean replied. The girl nodded so she went on. "Anyway, she always wore her hair long from the very moment she was old enough to tell us what she wanted. She was on the short side. At her tallest, the top of her head only came up to my eyes."  
  
"And Daddy?"  
  
"He was tall, like Grandpa Remy." Jean said, smiling. "We used to joke about her having to stand on a stool to kiss him."  
  
Kylie laughed. "That's gross, Grandma."  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to know everything." She replied, shrugging. "Your dad had brown hair, like Kendal and Jordan's, and his mother's green eyes."  
  
"Grandma Rogue?" Jean nodded. "Now, what did they act like?"  
  
"Rachel, that's your mom's name," Kylie nodded as if to say she already knew that so Jean went on. "was very stubborn. She was a natural leader and was able to think clearly and calmly in the worst situations. She was a lot like Grandpa Scott in that way. And Jason... Jason wasn't really like either of his parents, personality wise. He liked to play practical jokes with his powers, like giving life to toy spiders and scaring your Aunt Jenny. But he wasn't what you'd call a 'class clown' or anything. Most of the time he was pretty well-behaved."  
  
Kylie looked confused. "I didn't know Mommy and Daddy had powers."  
  
Jean smiled. "All of your grandparents and you and your brother and sister all have powers, and you thought your parents didn't have powers?" Kylie shrugged. "You father could give life to inanimate objects and control them and your mother had my powers. She also had time travel abilities." Jean clasped her hands in her lap and looked down at them sadly.  
  
"Grandma Jean, what's wrong?" Kylie asked.  
  
Jean shook her head. "Nothing, Hunny. I was just thinking, that's all." She hugged her granddaughter. "Your parents loved you kids so much."  
  
Kylie hugged her grandmother back, but didn't smile. "Then why did they have to go? I love you and Grandpa Scott so much, but I just wanna have parents like normal kids..."  
  
Jean let go of Kylie and looked her in the eyes. She had known this conversation was coming for some time now, and had done her best to get ready, but nothing could quite prepare you for re-living the death of your child. And Jean hadn't just lost one child that day. She lost both.  
  
Fortunately for her, Scott chose that moment to come into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, if it isn't two of my favorite ladies," he greeted. Then, he noticed their expressions.  
  
-Why the long faces?- he asked his wife, through their bond.  
  
Jean sighed telepathically and replayed the conversation for her husband. Scott sat down on the other side of Jean and hugged her.  
  
"Kylie," he started. "Your parents didn't want to leave you, trust us. They gave their lives to save all of ours. They were the bravest kids I've ever met."  
  
"Grandpa, I wanna know exactly what happened. I'm big enough."  
  
Scott looked at Jean, who nodded. "About three months after you and Kendal were born, an evil being named J'run Huud came to Earth and threatened to enslave us all. Your mother, being the leader of the X-men of that time, made the decision to attack him." He took a deep breath. "The rest of the team agreed. So off they went to save the planet, not for the first time. They even got the Brotherhood, their sworn enemies, to help. Somehow during their fight, Huud teleported all of them to a distant planet. Your mother's telepathy was still strong enough to keep in touch with us throughout the entire mission. They were losing horribly. In a last ditch effort to save us, they figured out how to combine her telekinesis, the Brotherhood leader, Lucky's, hex bolts, and Laura's electricity into one blast. They knew they wouldn't survive, but that was a sacrifice they were all willing to make... to make sure the world was safe for their children..." Scott had to stop. He got up and got a glass of water.  
  
"We tried to get them to come back and try again another day, but they refused. All sixteen, X-men and Brotherhood alike, thought it best this way." Jean finished. "Regardless of what they were before, they all died heroes."  
  
"Do you miss Mommy and Uncle Nate a lot?" Kylie asked.  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
"Very much." Jean answered.  
  
"I think I would have liked them." The little girl smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Go get ready for bed." Scott replied, smiling at his smallest grandchild.  
  
She left the room, for once, not stopping to argue with her brother and sister.   
  
-  
  
Bad ending, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. If anyone wants to find out more about Kylie's parents and their friends, go to 'Jean, Ororo, Rogue, and Kurt's' bio and click on their website.


End file.
